


tell me

by cyoza



Series: smut [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, i guess, we're a little smutty here lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyoza/pseuds/cyoza
Summary: Kory has a little fun at Dick's work gala.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644073
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	tell me

**Author's Note:**

> If you could feel how warm my cheeks are or how red my face is after writing this chapter even as tame as it is

Dick never usually liked work events, preferring to separate his professional and his private life. But after Kory had bugged him for a week about wanting to meet his work colleagues and wanting to open up that part of his life to her, he’d finally caved and sent in his RSVP. So there they stood in the grand ballroom of the town hall, making frivolous conversation with his Captain about current events. He didn’t miss, however, the enthusiastic attitude Captain Barnes took when he began talking to Kory, one that he’d never seen before. Which was the theme with everyone who talked to her and honestly, he knew why. 

Armed in a gorgeously snug burgundy gown, she stupefied everyone she came into contact with that evening and he couldn’t blame them. When she’d walked down the stairs from the bedroom of their loft, he’d felt like he’d been punched in the throat. Whilst the thick, silk straps of the gown fell off her shoulder, the body of it hugged her willowy frame in ways he couldn’t begin to describe. The bottom of the dress, however, bloomed out into a full skirt around her calves and ankles in a style he’d come to recognise as ‘mermaid.’ Her crimson coils were piled on top of her scalp, elongating the stretch of her neck alluringly. He wasn’t surprised that everyone was in awe in her presence. 

He continued to listen absently as Kory and Barnes chatted away, eyes wandering around the room until he felt the effects of the open bar pressing against his bladder, so he excused himself from the conversation and made his way to the bathroom. After which, he’d barely stepped foot outside of the bathroom before his back met the wall roughly and long and lithe fingers wrapped around his wrists. 

‘Hello, lover.’ Kory’s whispering words blew past his ear as she pressed her lips to it. 

‘Kory, what the hell are you doing?’ His voice was laced through with surprise and slight irritation even as his body hummed with anticipation. 

‘What do you think I’m doing?’ She questioned sarcastically as she peppered kissed along the expanse of his throat. 

His eyes drifted closed as she pressed a kiss at a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear. His hand jerked to her waist when she captured the skin between her teeth and grazed it gently, causing her to lose grip of one of his wrists. It was only a few moments later when Kory’s ministrations stopped abruptly and she stepped back, plastering on a polite smile. He felt dazed and confused until the door of the ladies bathroom opened and Linda from HR waltzed out, smoothing out the ruffles of her chiffon, fuschia gown. Her eyes popped open in surprise as she looked up from her dress and met the eyes of the them both. They exchanged pleasantries as she walked past them to make her way back to the fun affair of the gala. 

She had barely turned the corner before the wanton glint appeared in Kory’s eye once more. 

‘Kory, no. Stop looking at me like that. We’re in public and there’s people everywhere.’ He admonished. 

‘I don’t see anyone here now, do you?’ She pointed out, stepping back towards him so their chests were pressed together. ‘Besides, I wanna show you a fun little room I found. 

She didn’t give him time to reply before she yanked the hand still on his wrist towards her and turned to pull him forward into the door opposite the bathrooms. She let go of his arm to flick on the lightswitch in the room, illuminating the opulence that existed within it. A large crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, paintings of previous important political figures draped the walls and just to top it off there were various golden objects dotted around the room. 

‘Whoa.’ Dick breathed out, walking further into the room and absorbing all of it. ‘I can’t believe they just left this room open.’ 

‘Well, I can’t imagine they’d expect a room full of police officers to steal anything. Plus I’m sure they’d notice if anything went missing.’ She reminded him. 

She said the words but he didn’t think she was really paying attention to what she was saying. Her mind seemed to be in other places as she slipped her arms around his waist, raking her hand under his blazer over his shirt and across his chest. 

‘Kory, what if someone walks in on us?’ He warned yet again uselessly as she yet again began sweeping her lips under his jaw. 

Despite his words, he leaned his head back to give her more access as she made another purple mark on the other side of his neck. 

‘Then we’ll give them a show. Come on, Dick. Give in.’ 

Her hands started drifting lower, sliding past his belt buckle slightly into his trousers and causing his stomach to clench. Other parts of him started to stir to attention, even more so when Kory extricated her hands and began unbuckling his belt.

Ah, fuck it. 

He spun on his heels with a suddenness that had Kory gasping but he quickly swallowed the action as he captured her lips in an impassioned kiss. Her shock barely lasted a second before her arms came up to sift through the stray locks at the nape of his neck. She tugged the tufts of his hair in the way she knew he liked, prompting a soft moan as he pulled her closer so that there wasn’t an inch of space between them.

It was Dick that broke the kiss this time, knocking Kory’s knees from under her as he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the gigantic oak meeting table in the middle of the room. 

He’d barely placed her down before she pulled his face back towards her for another rough kiss, shifting her hands to continue unbuckling his belt. But Dick merely gathered both her wrists into his hand and stepped back. 

He observed her with a look that sent flames licking at her skin and caused her veins to bubble with lava. 

‘I want to taste you.’ His voice held a deliciously hard edge. 

So Kory complied. 

She held his gaze as she shuffled back, hitching up the skirt of her dress so it pooled around her hips; a silent invitation. Dick moved forward, swooping down as if he were going to kiss her but purposefully missed her lips by a hair as he dropped to his knees. He continued to look up at her as he trailed his fingers up her thigh to hook his fingers around her currant thong, sliding it down slowly until it floated to the floor. 

He began with a kiss at the knee, swiping his tongue against the exposed skin, eliciting an unsteady breath from Kory as she leaned back on her elbows and tilted her head back from the sensation. There was something about the way that Dick did things that affected Kory in a way that no one else ever had. And it was more obvious as her head grew murky when his mouth reached the top of her thigh, her body trembling as it readied itself for the familiar tsunami of pleasure. 

Her breathing grew heavy as he spread her legs, leaving the most intimate part of her body open for him and he took advantage of it. He leapt forward and seized the most sensitive part, pulling the delicate nub of her clit into his mouth. He heard the slap of Kory’s hands on the wood as he sucked on the flesh harder, relishing in the high of her pleasure. He grew harder and harder as her grunts and gasps became more and more unstable; he was sure that the front of his boxers were slightly damp at this point. His erection was almost painful by the time that her hands pressed at the top of his skull and her legs quivered from the intensity. 

‘P-please, that’s enough.’ She begged as she tried to move his head away. 

Much to her relief, he moved away. He rose to his full height, dwarfing her as he looked down on her. 

‘What now?’ He asked, voice husky and full of tumultuous desire. ‘What do you want?’

Kory pulled herself from her cloudy mind to register his question and form a reply. 

‘I want to make you feel good. I want you inside me.’ 

The blaze in Dick’s eye was only heightened with her admission. 

‘Whatever you want, love.’ He told her. 

Dick freed himself, unbuckling his belt and lowering his boxers in record time before he sank inside her. He let out an alarmingly loud groan as he was enveloped by her warmth, slipping inside and out, drawing satisfying whimpers from Kory which only fuelled him to continue. 

It wasn’t long before Kory gripped his biceps, a recognisable sign that she was close to climax. Dick knew what to do next to elevate this. He lifted her left leg so it fell over his shoulder, allowing him deeper access. He tried to continue his focus on her but he was rapidly losing control with the new position. He knew was hitting a particularly satisfying spot for her but the way she constricted around him as a result meant that he wouldn’t last for very long. 

‘I want you to cum for me.’ Kory showed that she knew him better than he did, murmuring breathlessly those sweet words just as he needed to hear them. ‘C-cum for me.’ She repeated fragmentendly as she started jerking with her own overwhelming euphoria. 

He continued thrusting into her as his own body began to react feverishly, chasing his own bliss as it began to tremble. The sharp press of Kory’s nails against his back tipped him over the edge and he let out a strangled moan as his body collapsed over hers, vibrating with pleasure. 

He panted into the crook of her neck as she stroked his disheveled hair away from his face; clearly recovering quicker than he had. He rallied the energy to pull out of her and lazily tucked himself back into his boxers, feeling grossly sticky as he did so. 

Kory grinned up at him as he pulled his head from the comfort of his neck. 

‘That was fun.’ She remarked, sitting up and pulling her dress back down. 

‘It was.’ He agreed. 

He fastened his belt back up and attempted to fix his hair back into the swept back style he’d arrived in. Given how red he was sure his cheeks were at that moment though, it felt pretty redundant. 

He watched as Kory slipped back on her thong and also attempted to fix herself to a presentable standard. Somehow she still looked every bit as perfect as she did when they came into the gala which made Dick want to write a thank you note to whoever created the tens of hair clips currently in her curls. Once she had stopped fidgeting with herself, he held out a hand towards her and she accepted gratefully. He escorted her out of the room, hoping that what they’d done in their time away wasn’t obvious to everyone. 

‘You’re going to get me fired one day, Kory.’

She didn’t respond but flashed him a cheeky smile as they exited the room. He would never admit it to her, but even if he did get fired, it would have been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, 
> 
> A little bit of ~pent up energy~ here so I've written the smutty chapter I didn't really have the gall to write with the valentines day one shot so I've written it here. 
> 
> I'm slowly working myself to work up my work to be more explicit with the help of a little liquid courage so I hope you appreciated it and liked it (and that i proof read it okay honestly). 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
